


Ain't Dead Yet

by Blade_Wielding_Ace



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt Ishigami Senkuu, Injured Ishigami Senkuu, Major Character Injury, Snipers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blade_Wielding_Ace/pseuds/Blade_Wielding_Ace
Summary: Just some exploration and expansion on Senkuu's wound in chapters 159-160.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu & Everyone, Ishigami Senkuu & Ooki Taiju, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Ain't Dead Yet

Senkuu was considering the current situation of the Kingdom of Science carefully. Gen, Kohaku, and Chrome were out as their scouting team, pursuing the unknown attackers. Senkuu was 10 billion percent sure that the resident mentalist was going to sidle up to the opposition and pretend to join their side, gathering whatever information he could. That was part of the reason for sending Gen in the first place.

The crew had just received a transmission from the scouting team, their report confirming what Senkuu had predicted: Chrome and Kohaku were together, but Gen was no longer with them. Between Senkuu and Tsukasa, they had hopefully switched off the transmission early enough to avoid detection.

“Greetings,” said a cool voice through the transceiver.

‘Ah,’ Senkuu thought, eyes narrowing. ‘So much for going undetected.’ He could see the shocked expressions of his friends as they stood in the cabin.

“I take it this is your preferred frequency for communication?” There was a pause, almost as if he was expecting a response from them, or perhaps simply waiting for them to process the unexpected shock. “I apologize for my poor Japanese language skills, but alas, as this is a conversation unfit for troglodytes, I must ask to speak to your science team leader.”

This was, of course, something Senkuu had expected the man to say. But what he said next, no one could have been prepared for.

“Put on Dr. Taiju for me.”

‘What the hell? Doctor Taiju . . .?’

*-.-*-.-*

Thank you, world, for loyal buffoons like Taiju. He took to the role as decoy scientist with the same vigor that he did everything with, and somehow the enemy was none the wiser. Another stroke of luck for the Kingdom of Science was Senkuu’s foresight to bring large quantities of bamboo with them from Japan. At least they had something going for them, despite the disadvantage of having to repair the enemy’s airplane and remodel Perseus to accommodate it.

Of course, Senkuu was not planning to stand idly by while the enemy closed in. He chuckled lowly, bringing turning eyes toward him. “Let’s not make our hosts do all the work,” he paused momentarily and saw that Tsukasa had seen where he was going with this, “when we can take the fight to them instead.”

Tsukasa took over. “A small elite unit, in that case. Since Dr. Xeno is the source of their science . . . then our goal is to capture him!”

Courage began to burn in the hearts of those named: “Tsukasa. Hyoga. Ukyo. Suika.” Suika jumped when her name was called, her mouth dropping wide open with surprise before her determination overcame the surprise.

*-.-*-.-*

Senkuu was not surprised in the least when the young woman, Luna?, appeared at their ship. It was bound to happen, especially when Gen was at the enemy base. It would be 10 billion percent stupid of him to trust this girl right off the bat, but he couldn’t risk blowing his cover and exposing himself as the real scientist.

Time to turn up the charm.

*-.-*-.-*

PEEE-GAAA

PEEE-GAAA

PEEE-GAAA

The broadcasting equipment was making indecipherable sounds.

‘Damn it. The enemy has an actual encryption device and our likelihood of being able to decipher it with the materials and time we have? Not going to happen,’ Senkuu thought to himself. Honestly, he was quite impressed with the resources the enemy had on hand.

Senkuu told the crew that they would be unable to understand the encryption and the sound on deck quieted as they contemplated what the scientist had just told them. There was one person, however, who was not contemplating their inability, but rather the movement of the newest addition to the ship.

Ryuusui swung around to face the trees on shore, his eyes widening with realization. “A sniper!!” he shouted, gathering everyone’s attention in an instant. “We’ve got a sniper!! Hide! Find some cover!!”

The commanding tone and adrenalin that washed through the crew’s bodies sent them scattering in all directions across the deck, a whirlwind of motion compared to the previous minute. However, one man did not move from his stance. Senkuu studied the movement of Luna, who had quickly glanced from the crew to the forest and back again, her face a mirror of shock.

Senkuu turned his head in the direction that she had looked in and found himself leering into the scope of a sniper rifle. He leapt into action, there was not a single moment to waste. He managed to mentaly calculate the point to escape the sniper’s sight, but if his enemy was smart it wouldn’t be hard to guess Senkuu’s location.

He snached a bag of potato starch and filled it with water, forming a dilatant fluid that would hopefully keep the bullets shot at his chest from doing as much damage. Senkuu knew in his head that the likelihood of him getting out of this unscathed was severely unlikely at best, and resulted in his death at worst.

With these thoughts whirling in his head, he tightly clutched the large bag to his chest and gritted his teeth. Nothing could have prepared him for the searing pain that pierced his chest and abdomen as the bullet shrapnel hurtled through the bag and out the opposite side. 

He could faintly hear voices shouting over the blood rushing in his ears, though he couldn’t tell who was shouting or what was being said. The pain was unbearable and Senkuu felt himself lose grip on consciousness as blood soaked his clothes and mind-numbing blackness took over his vision. He slumped to the floor.

*-.-*-.-*

The loud bang rippled through the air, causing the panic of the crew to increase 10 billion percent. Little did they know, there was more panic in store for them.

“A gunshot?!” Yuzuriha cried in fear, Ginrou looked on the verge of crying. “And it’s coming right at us.”

“No!” Ryuusui’s commanding voice taking on an edge of clear worry, “Bullets move faster than sound! It’s already hit!”

Taiju found the bullet’s mark first and what he said next made everyone’s blood run cold. “Senkuu!!!” He sprinted toward his best friend’s unmoving body, dropping to his knees.

The crew surged into motion for the second time, clamoring closer and what they saw . . . what they saw they never could have prepared for.

Their scientist and leader lay on the ground, his face and neck splattered with the thick mixture of blood and potato starch. The bag which Senkuu had been holding in front of him had rolled from his arms to lay next to the body, holes shredding the fabric that presented them with yet more of the unsettling red color. A cacophony of gasps and cries of surprise and fear rippled through the Kingdom of Science, and then as the realization began to set in, burning tears began to form.

Then, action. Magma and Kinrou lifted the lifeless body from the deck, blood raining from the body they held carefully between them as they moved to the cabin. And then came the screaming.

“NOOOOO! They . . . They killed Senkuu!!”

The crew had crowded into the cabin as Senkuu’s body was lowered gently onto one of the tables. Immediately, blood began to stain the fabric that had been laid on it. 

“Keep it together, everyone!” It was Ryuusui again, “They’re thinking, ‘with Senkuu the science leader gone, those kids can never hope to match us in battle. Now we’ll slowly squeeze the fight outta them until they surrender.’ Now is our chance to strike back while the enemy is overconfident! Am I wrong?!”

Silence followed his statement.

Yo spoke up carefully, the former police officer looked more shaken than anyone had seen him before, “Sure, you ain’t wrong . . . it might be our chance, but . . .” He trailed off before taking a shaky breath and continuing, “how can we just . . . move on from this?”

Ginrou made no move to hide his tears, “If nothing else, we gotta,” he hiccupped quietly, “dig a g-grave for Senkuu.” He stuttered on the word grave, almost as if he couldn’t bear to say it.

Ryuusui barked a laugh at this. “Don’t bury him just yet!” he stated loudly with a snap of his fingers, as if the blood-soaked corpse of a friend wasn’t lying just a few feet away. He received more than a few tear-stained glares for the callus remark.

A silent pause, and then . . .

A wheezy chuckle and then a nearly unrecognizably weak voice spoke. “I ain’t dead yet, dummies.” Senkuu’s head turned to the left so he could look at his companions with barely-open eyes. “The fragments passed right through me, nice and clean.”

“Augh!! Senkuu!!!” Taiju lept at his childhood friend and wrapped him in a hug, tear tracks still making their way down his cheeks.

Senkuu let out a hiss, sucking air between clenched teeth as the sudden movement aggravated his wounds. The world went hazy for a moment and he was 10 billion percent sure that he was going to pass out again if the big oaf jostled him any more than he already had. When the world slid back into focus, he was laying down on the table with Kinrou, Francois, and Taiju around it. Behind them he could see that the crew was no longer cheering at the good news and it looked like everyone had taken a few steps closer to the table. Maybe he had passed out.

Francois approached the table and spoke to him in her steady, calm voice, “Master Senkuu, we must stop the bleeding and bandage your wounds whether or not the injuries are ‘nice and clean.’” She pulled thick rolls of gauze bandages from a pack inside of her overcoat.

She began undoing the bindings that kept Senkuu’s clothing on and carefully peeled it back to reveal the holes in his chest, blood seeping from the wounds with new vigor since the clots forming on the clothes were removed. Yuzuriha moved toward Francois and took some gauze and began to wipe away the blood staining the previously pale skin.

After Senkuu’s chest had been tightly bandaged, Francois called for Magma and Kinrou to come over. They did, glancing between Senkuu, whose eyes were just barely open, and Francois, hands still red with the blood of the man in her care.

“I require your assistance in flipping Master Senkuu onto his back,” she told them. “Under normal circumstances, I would have him sitting up to bandage his back, but I fear that he may pass out again if he is sitting up for too long.”

The two stepped forward, Kinrou looking especially nervous about the task at hand. Kinrou went to Senkuu’s head and slid his hands under the man’s back to hook his hands in Senkuu’s armpits. At the same time, Magma stepped up to the center of the table and slid his hands to support Senkuu’s lower back and thighs.

Carefully, they lifted the prone man above the table, giving everyone a clear view of the bloodstained cloth he had been laying on top of. As they were turning him over, Magma went faster than Kinrou had. Senkuu’s upper body lurched down toward the table before one of Magma’s hands supported him.

Senkuu let out a surprised cry of pain and the men holding him gave a sharp flinch in response to the noise. At this point, he was laying on his stomach and Francois stepped forward again to peel back the clothing sticking to the exit wound and began the process of patching up his back. Finally, Senkuu’s body decided it’d had enough and he blacked out again.

By this point, most of the crew had cleared out of the cabin to prepare for Ryuusui’s counter strike, hearts far lighter knowing that Senkuu was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading my story, I hope you enjoyed it! I ended up writing this because there weren't enough hurt!Senkuu fics in my life whatever you can't find, you have to make, I suppose.
> 
> Anyways, I appreciate any kudos and feedback you leave me! ☺️


End file.
